Jewels
by Saeshmea
Summary: Lionel doesn't understand why the BlueBlurr is robbering all Metropolis banks... Do you want to discover why? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi^^ this is my new fanfic… I wasn't sure of posting it, but I like it and would like to know your opinion^^ Hope you like it!_

**Jewels - 1**

.

It was on all the newspapers; "The blur robs another bank in the city"… Lionel couldn't understand it… it couldn't be Clark, instead he was infected by red kryptonite… Any way… he had to find out!

…

"$567.000" Clark said after leaving all that money on the table.

"Nice figure" a man replied from the other side of the room "Would you like to see your mom tonight?"

"Yes" the boy answered feeling weaker as the man approached him "…please"

"Let's go, then" and he grabbed Clark's arm. They walked to the basement and passed through a lead door guarded by a couple guys that opened it for them. Once they had passed the door Clark felt even sicker… in the basement walls there were little meteor fragments.

"Come on, Kal" the man said helping him to keep his balance and walked to the other door at the end of the corridor. That one was a simple wooden door that the man unlocked with a key. At the other side, there was a small room with a bed and a toilet, without any window. "You have five minutes!" the man advised pushing Clark inside and closing the door.

"Clark!" Martha yelled out standing from the bed and running towards her son, who'd fallen on his knees, in pain… The walls of the room in the cellar had also kryptonite on them. "Clark, I told you not to come down here again…" she said breaking down into tears.

"I needed to see you" he said with a weak voice "It gives me strength"

"No, no, sweetheart" she was kneeling down in front of him, cupping his face between her hands, looking deeply into his eyes "You have to stop doing what he says"

"He'll hurt you"

"No, I'll be fine… I want you to run away, to go where Morgan Edge can't find you and… never look back"

"I can't do that, mom" he said, almost not breathing "I'll take you out from here, I… promise" then he almost fainted, but Martha held him.

"Take him out!" she shouted "Take him away from here!" she yelled among her sobs while Morgan Edge came back inside. "You're killing him!"

"I'm not" he said helping Clark to stand up "He decides to come or not to see you… it's his decision to be in pain for you"

"You're a monster! You should be ashamed of what you're doing with him"

"Maybe… but he's making me a richer man than I could have ever been…" he left go a laugh and then he left with Clark leaving Martha alone again in that small and dark cellar.

…..

One more day, Clark woke up in that strange bedroom, had a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"Have a sit" Mr. Edge offered while having his breakfast "What would you like to have this morning? You can ask for anything, you deserve the breakfast of a king… especially today"

"What's different today?" Clark wondered, sitting on the other side of the table, far enough not to feel any pain because of the kryptonite bracelet Edge always wore with him.

"I have new instruction for you"

"Which bank do you want me to rob this time?" Clark asked.

"It's not a bank…" then Edge raised his arm and one of his guys came in and handed a newspaper to Clark.

"You want me to rob in the Daily Planet?" Clark wondered.

"Of course not, read the first page"

And so he did: "_Luthor shows the city his diamonds collection_".

"Lionel Luthor is making an exhibition with his jewelry collection… Its value is incalculable…"

"Lionel's security is much better than a bank's one… even if…"

"You already passed through his security once for me, Kal… don't try to make me believe you're not able to do it, because I know you are" Mr. Edge said "And, just in case, your mother won't have anything to eat until I have those jewels in my possession"

"You bastard!" Clark yelled out standing up and hitting on the table "I've made you a billionaire in a couple weeks… you better don't let anything happen to her or I'll…"

"You what?" Morgan Edge wondered standing up too and walking towards the boy making him feel sick again "You already tried to get her free… and you failed, Kal… You can keep doing what I say and live like a prince with a nice mother, or you can do what she's been asking you to do since the first day, and run away, being a free orphan…" He looked down to Clark, who had fallen to the ground because of the pain the kryptonite was making him.

"You'll have those diamonds tonight" Clark muttered, and Edge walked back to let the boy stand up "…but you'll give her my breakfast-of-a-king if you don't want me to follow her advice" he finished before leaving the room.

…..

Mr. Edge himself went downstairs to take Clark's breakfast to Martha.

"Is anything wrong with Clark?" she wondered.

"No… he's fine… but he asked me to take this to you" he said, leaving the tray on the table next to the bed.

"You can take your damn food with you"

"You should talk me nicer, Mrs. Kent… Your son's future depends on me"

"I will kill myself of hunger if that's what's necessary to make him free again" she defied him, and he stepped closer to her, so close, that he could feel her heart beating fast.

"You're beautiful" he said grabbing her chin "…but you still have to learn a couple lessons about obedience" and he stole a kiss from her lips that she stopped by biting him. "You bitch!" he yelled slapping her so hard she felt onto the sheets.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Jewels - 2**

.

He had a bag on his hands to put the diamond jewels inside. He always wore his face covered, just in case someone could see him, or a camera could be recording. He waited until the museum had closed, then he took a breath and run inside the faster he could. It was so easy to evade any kind of security… but this time, as soon as he broke the first crystal to take the jewel, he felt to the ground in pain. It was the same pain that kryptonite produced on him… he didn't understand until he saw a shadow coming in.

"Where's your mother?" wondered a familiar voice.

"Lionel?"

"I'm sorry I had to do this, but it was the only way" he said, approaching the boy, helping him up "Please, don't blame me"

"How…?"

"The crystal" Lionel told showing him the display case he had just broken "I ordered to make it with meteor rocks… I knew that blur-robber had to be you… and this was the only way to stop you… now, tell me what's going on"

"Lionel, I…"

"I've been calling your mother since the first day you appeared in the newspapers… she's disappeared, and don't tell me it has nothing to do with the fact that Smalliville's superhero has all of a sudden become Metropolis' robber… I'm not a fool. Is she alright?"

Clark wanted to tell him, even if it was just to tell someone what he'd been through for the last two weeks, but it could put his mother in danger and he couldn't risk… so he run away from Lionel with his super speed but… suddenly a green light illuminated the entire room making him fall on his knees.

"Clark, please… I don't like doing this to you, but I need to know if Martha is alright"

At that moment, Clark broke down and Lionel understood it was time to turn the light off.

"There's no way we can escape from him" Clark said into tears.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Morgan Edge"

Then Clark told Lionel about how two weeks ago he'd received a note from Mr. Edge saying he had something of his own with him…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ….

"_I came to say I don't have time to lose with you, Mr. Edge" Clark said._

"_Don't worry, Kal… you're not going to lose your time, come with me" He then showed Clark to the cellar, and once they had passed the lead door, he began to feel in pain._

"_What's this?" he wondered, afraid that he'd felt into a trap to kill him._

"_Keep walking" was the only thing Edge had said to him. Then he opened the wooden door and Clark met Martha sitting on that old bed._

"_Mom!"_

"_Clark!" she said trying not to cry "You shouldn't be here, there're meteors all around… you have to run away"_

"_We're leaving together" but then he realized he couldn't even stand himself._

"_Come on, Kal, I'll help you on your way upstairs, we have business to discuss"_

"_No!" Martha shouted suddenly jumping onto Mr. Edge, but his guys quickly appeared and keep her still while Edge took Clark away from the cellar_.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ….

"He had been preparing his plan since long ago, I mean… he has though on every little detail, Lionel… there's no way we can escape… My mom wants me to run away and leave her alone but… I can't do that, so I have to keep stealing whatever he asks for"

"I'll help you escape from there" Lionel muttered.

"I told you, there's no way… You can't help us, Lionel…"

"I don't know how yet, but I will, Clark" he said looking at the boy "I won't let Morgan Edge hurt your mother or keep using you like this"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Clark left the bag with the diamond jewels onto the table.

"I'd like to see my mother" he said.

"Not tonight" Edge replied. "Thanks for the jewels, good job, as always"

"Why not?"

"Because it's me who makes the rules of the game… If you want to tell her anything, I'll do it for you"

"No…" Clark muttered "just…" and he took out something from his pocket "give this to her… I thought she would like it" then he retired himself to his bedroom.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

She had promised herself not to surrender, not to cry… but she hadn't been able to bear it anymore… She was sitting on the ground in one of the room's corners, hugging her legs because she was cold, crying because she couldn't see the way to escape from that hell. Then, someone opened the door, and she hoped it not to be Clark… It wasn't him.

She dried her tears. She wasn't going to give any pleasure to that man with her suffering. She stood up, not even covering her naked body, because she didn't want him to feel her shame and fear.

"Where's my son?"

"He hasn't wanted to come down today" he said "Maybe he's finally understood it's not worthy to be in pain for you…" he left go a laugh and then handed a white dress to Martha "You should get dress"

"You haven't let him come to see me" she said sliding the dress down her nude shoulders "You're afraid that I could tell him what you did to me" she smirked "Don't worry… he'll never know, because if he did, he would be able of anything"

"I'm not afraid of your son" Mr. Edge said walking towards her "I have both of his weak points in my hands… he can't hurt me" he whispered on her ear.

"You would be surprise to see what anyone can do when his honor has been hurt" she said, not even moving but feeling his fingers slowly caressing her neck.

"He asked me to give you this" he showed her a diamond necklace she quickly recognized. She tried to grab it, but Edge pulled it back and stole another kiss from her lips, this time she couldn't react. "I'd like to stay longer, but I have some calls to make" he said handing her the necklace "I'll think on you during the night"

"Go to hell" she said, and while he left she looked at that familiar necklace "Lionel" she whispered to herself once she was alone and suddenly seeing some light among the darkness.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Jewels – 3**

…

"Which is today's plan?" Clark asked coming into the dining room at lunch time, finding it weird that Mr. Edge hadn't said anything to him yet.

"I have a party today" Edge told "But, actually, I'm glad you came…" he said standing up and walking to Clark "Come with me"

"Where?"

"To visit your mother…" they went to the cellar, but this time, Edge went into the room with Clark.

"Sweetheart…" Martha said going to caress Clark, but all of a sudden Morgan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on"

"Come on, what?" she asked not understanding.

"We have a party, Clark will take care of your room"

"What? No! He can't stay here" she said getting free from his hands and kneeling in front of Clark "Are you ok?"

"Mom" he said weakly.

"Come on, I said!" Morgan Edge shouted grabbing her again "You better walk if you don't want me to kill him right now"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"He could die" Martha muttered while Edge pulled her upstairs.

"Don't worry… he'll be fine… It's just to make sure he won't go anywhere and you won't try anything either" he said, suddenly opening a door and pushing Martha inside. As soon as she saw the bed, she tried to get out from that room, but he stopped her.

"You won't touch me again" she said, fighting to get free form his hands.

"Will you stop, please!" he yelled out trapping her against the wall. "The first thing you must learn…" he said kissing her neck "…is that I own you now, so if I want to touch you… I do it" he then released her and stepped back "Now, please, get ready for the party… The bathroom is there, and there's a beautiful dress in the wardrobe for you. You have an hour"

Once she was alone, Martha went into the bathroom and wet her face with cold water to stop the tears that were fighting to come out. She looked herself at the mirror, and then she saw that diamond necklace Lionel once gave to her on her neck… "You'll help us, I know you will" she said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lionel was looking at the crow from the top of the stairs. He knew Morgan Edge was coming, he himself had asked to send him an invitation. He wanted to look face to face to that bastard…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone… we don't want anyone to recognize you as the disappeared senator Kent, ok? So stay at my side all the time" Edge advised Martha while they were going out the limousine.

"Then why are you taking me with you?"

"To be my beautiful pet" he said giving the invitation to the doorman and offering his arm to Martha so they could go in together.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

He hadn't expected that! Had he become crazy? What was he doing taking her to the party? Did he really have that much confidence on his plan he didn't even care about hiding her?

For a while, Lionel thought he just needed to jump downstairs, leap on him and punch his new face to get her free… but then he tried to be reasonable and guessed that if Martha was there with Morgan was because he had Clark shut in somewhere.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

She was wondering if Clark would be able to bear that long in the basement while Mr. Edge was talking to some old men, when she felt herself being observed. She looked around the room and then…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Her hair seemed to shine more than ever among the crowd while falling over her bare shoulders. She was wearing an amazing red dress that he knew she hadn't choose after seeing its long neckline when she turned back like looking for someone around the room. Then…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Their looks met in the air and her heart stop beating. Lionel… she thought; Lionel… she whispered.

"Sorry?" Edge wondered.

"Nothing" she quickly replied realizing she had let that name go out from her lips.

"Have some vine" he said offering her a glass "I want you smiling"

"No, thanks" she said, looking for those eyes again, but they were gone.

"I wasn't asking you" he insisted making her take the glass. She did so, and then drunk some vine while she looked around the room again… but Lionel wasn't there anymore… Could it have been an illusion?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Morgan?" he asked trying to sound spontaneous.

"Lionel Luthor!" Edge exclaimed turning around "My old friend, what a nice surprise!" and while the two men shook hands, Martha tried to keep her desire of jumping to his arms and start crying. "I heard about your jewels robbery… I guess your security staff is no longer what it used to be"

"I've fired more than a few for what happened… but I'll catch whoever it was"

"I'm sure of it" Edge said receiving a glance from Martha he didn't notice.

"So… who's the lovely lady you're coming with?" Lionel asked, finally allowing himself to look at her beauty from closer.

"This is Martha" Edge answered "Say something to Mr. Luthor, dear"

"Nice to meet you" she said, suddenly feeling like a little girl or a slave just allowed to talk when her master says so.

"My pleasure" Lionel whispered, taking her hand and leaving a sweet kiss on it "If you excuse me, I should go" and he disappeared among the crowd.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Then, Martha realized he'd left something else on her hand but the feeling of his lips. He'd given her a paper, but she couldn't read it in front of Morgan. He was all the time watching her, and the closer she felt him, the most disgusting it was to feel his touch, his breath, his lips… As soon as she had a while, she turned back and read the note "Meet me at the restroom" it said.

"What's wrong?" Edge wondered when noticed Martha was giving her back to him. She quickly threw the paper to the floor and turned back to him.

"Can I go to the toilet?" she let go all of a sudden.

"Sure… but don't take too much time"

He kissed her one more time before she left, it was revolting. She now felt like a cheap slut… and he didn't even care about leaving her alone, because he knew she wouldn't even try to escape…

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
